The Labyrinth of the Muted
by klleptic
Summary: After defeating Team Masho the Gang celebrates making it to the semifinals. But when Yukina ventures out for some fresh air she finds what appears to be an unconscious human boy! Filled with adventure and some mystery the gang winds up trapped in a labyri
1. Chapter 1: A Celebration

The Labyrinth of the Muted

* * *

Time: The story takes place in the Dark Tournament Saga right after episode 42 and just before episode 43.

The boy Yukina finds is my OC and belongs to me only; no matter how much you love him YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the fantastic characters in the series.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Celebration

In the hotel room of Team Urameshi we see the gang all together celebrating the success of getting into the semifinals, with an addition of a card deck and some very interested ladies holding up their cards while sitting on the couches in the room with Yusuke and Kurama across from them.

"So how does poker go again?" Keiko asked Yusuke with a questioning look while looking at her cards strangely.

"I tolled you this already! First the dealer, which is Kurama, deals out the cards, and then you're supposed to toss some cards to get better ones or keep your hand. Shees I still can't believe you girls have no clue as how to play poker, but somehow know how to play Texas-hold'em!" Yusuke not being under standing started turning red with frustration.

"Look we wouldn't be arguing if we all just agreed to play go-fish like I suggested!" Botan held down her cards starting to get into the fight too.

"Look, you five have been arguing over a stupid card game for over an hour. So why don't you just celebrate our victory quietly like me and Hiei?"

"That's because, Kazuma, we didn't just get our butts whooped in the last match." Shizuru added "And Hiei's just a party pooper 24-7." That got Hiei looking over to see who made the comment about him.

"Yusuke saying 'toss some cards then grab some cards' doesn't help us to understand the rules at all, you inconsiderate jerk!" Keiko spat at Yusuke.

"It wouldn't be so hard if girls weren't so stupid in the head!" Yusuke yelled back at Keiko.

"Now that's just rude Yusuke! That insults all of us! Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and me!" Botan protested. Shizuru added "You'd better watch what you say Yusuke, four angry girls is something you don't want!"

Remarks flew by like sharp knives cutting butter with the guys against girls making comments on each others stupidity and intellect, then with this everyone was in an uproar with terrible comments on each other; when Yukina not liking the fighting between her friends cut in the fight making everyone pause, yelling. "Stop fighting! We're supposed to be celebrating! Not arguing over our intellect!"

Everyone was silent until Kuwabara said quietly. "Sorry for upsetting you Yukina, we weren't really mad, it was just play fighting."

"Well I the hell sure wasn't play-OUCH! KUWABARA! What the heck was that for?" Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara who had hit him on the head trying to silence him.

"I think we all just need to relax and not play cards, besides it's almost midnight and I think we're all exhausted." Botan added pointing to the clock.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air for a while, bye" Yukina walked over to the door and closed it without another word.

"Who's up for round two?" Shizuru said with some velocity in her voice.

Down the hall Yukina was thinking about anything fun that might not cause any arguing for when she got back. When she got to the door a thought hit her. "I've got it! A snow ball fight! That way they can argue, but in a sort of play like way." Then she realized that there was no snow on the ground at all. She also realized that right in front of the building was a person collapsed on the ground. Noticing this she ran out praying that the person was not dead. She knelt beside the body and turned it so that she could see its face.

The persons face was nothing like the ones she had been recently seeing in the tournament. The persons face was that of a boy, a kind faced boy who had short brunette hair. While looking at this she also saw that the boy was very injured. "Help! Help! He needs medical attention!" Just as she was yelling this and looking around she neglected to see a footprint next to where the boy was laying.

Back in the room of Team Urameshi everyone had decided to play snap to make Yukina feel a bit better to see them making use of their anger. The door opened all of a sudden and everyone looked to see an exhausted Yukina who had a boy draped half over her left shoulder and half of him was dragging on the floor.

"Help, he…he's hurt! Please." Yukina said looking desperate.

"Here let me help you carry him. Yusuke get the spare bedroom door opened! Keiko, Botan get some wraps and bandages! Now Yukina make sure the boy doesn't fall, we don't want anymore inures." Kurama barked out the commands like a doctor as he was rushing to get to Yukina in the hallway to help carry the boy into the room. Everyone dropped their cards and went strait to their jobs as the three started staggering into the room.

"Where in the world did you find him?" Shizuru asked quickly.

"He was lying on the ground right outside the hotel entrance." Yukina said just as she and Kurama entered the bedroom.

Yusuke followed them in as well as Shizuru. Kurama got the boy on the bed and started to identify all the areas in which he was injured. Keiko and Botan came running in suddenly with a whole pile of bandages and cloth. Yukina took some and handed them to Kurama.

"Okay, he looks like he tumbled down a brick hill and got all cut up. He has quite a few massive bruises too, not to mention that whopper gash in his fore head." He started to bandage the boys' left arm as he talked. "I can't imagine how he got this way seeing as there are no brick hills on this island.

Yusuke yelled abruptly "Stop joking around Kurama! We need to know what happened!"

"Yusuke I obviously cannot tell you what happened to this boy. So calm yourself down, right now we need to think and help this person out." Kurama looked right at Yusuke while saying this making Yusuke pause and than walk out saying "Whatever just fix him up and come out here once you think you're done."

Kurama went strait back to work, bandaging and placing band-aids where thought were needed. He stayed calm like he tolled Yusuke while working not making a single sound.

"Is he going to be alright Kurama? Is he going to die?" Yukina said very anxiously.

"He may have a whopper headache when he wakes up, but he should be alright. He'll be even better if you would like to use your healing powers on him." Kurama said then stepped aside for Yukina.

"If I would like? I feel obligated to help heal him! You go rest; I'll take over from here and tell you anything I find out." Yukina then walked steadily over to the bed and started to use her healing powers as Kurama and Keiko walked out of the room.

Out side the room everyone else was waiting for Kurama to tell them about the strange boy. Keiko took a seat as well as Kurama as everyone waited for Kuramas' report.

"So how long till the thing dies of pain?" Hiei said making everyone give him looks.

"Hiei, he's not going to die, he is just very injured and will probably be up on his feat by tomorrow evening. By then we can ask him what happed." Kurama said with a sigh. "Yukina is using her healing talents on the boy right now."

"That's great, but shouldn't we look around for some information? I mean what if this was done by some creepy jerk who might hurt another person?" Shizuru said in a worried voice.

"Shizuru, if you haven't noticed we're surrounded by demons and apparitions. I think they might do just a bit more than give that kid a few knee scrapes." Keiko said making her point.

"Not if Yukina got to the scene in time making who ever was there flee before she could see them and before they could do any real damage." Kurama noted.

"If there was someone there. This guy could be an enemy, don't forget that we're at a life or death tournament here." Kuwabara said standing up.

"Kazuma, you're only jealous that Yukina is worried about another boy besides you." Shizuru said with a nod and agreement nods from everyone.

"I'm n-not jealous! I'm j-just saying that you can't trust every stranger you find lying about! And besides I'm in worse shape than he is! " Kazuma said lifting his fist up.

"Still, if anything happened anyone who was around that place could have seen what happened." Botan added, pressuring the idea of asking around.

"Why do we care about this stupid low life demon anyway? I say we let the fool rot for getting himself hurt, he probably couldn't even defend himself from a fly." Hiei said rudely.

"Because he isn't a demon." Everyone then looked back to see Yukina in the bedroom doorway.

"What do mean he ain't a demon? All there is around here are demons!" Yusuke said standing.

"I mean, that he's a human. I don't know how, but his physical features show that he is 100 human." Yukina said looking down.

"That's impossible though! No human can get here except on one of the arrival ships. And as we know the only people that made it off were the ones who defeated all the other passengers." Kuwabara said disbelieving what he had heard.

"I thought so, when I was looking at him I didn't believe it at all that it was possible that he was a human. But there's no demon energy coming from his body at all, not to mention any spirit energy either." Kurama said pondering.

"Than how the heck did that fella get here? By sprouting wings and flying?" Yusuke said motioning his arms.

"I can't think of how he got here, but I think that Botan and Shizuru are right. The best thing we can do right now is look for witnesses and visit the crime scene." Kurama said looking up.

"Right, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kuwabara said shining with brilliants, trying to impress Yukina.

"In the morning, just look at the time its one in the morning!" Botan said pointing at the clock again.

"Oh yeah right." Kuwabara said disappointed as he sat down.

"That's great, but there's something else I should mention." Yukina said still looking down.

"Well what is it? He got a hang nail or something?" Yusuke said in a tired voice.

"Well no, it's strange, I mean I'm not a doctor or anything so Kurama should look, but I think that…well…there's something wrong with his throat."

"What do you mean Yukina?" Keiko said looking worried.

"Well, I don't think it's anything to worry about, but I think…that is…that he's had a serious injury in his throat region." Yukina finally said looking up.

"An injury to the throat? I checked all over and I saw nothing unusual about his throat." Kurama said very confused.

"You wouldn't have noticed it; a red scar appeared when I was healing that part of his body. That only happens when an injury like that is extremely life threatening so that I know to heal that spot."

"But what's the big deal, if you healed it that's all that matters right?" Shizuru said standing up suddenly.

"That's the thing, this injury is years old. I mean I tried my best to heal it but I got no were, whatever that injury was from it must still be affecting him." Yukina said it with a tone of sadness.

"We can worry about that in the morning." Kuwabara said yawning and stretching is arms out.

Everyone agreed and started to move towards there rooms. But as this took place no one noticed a shadowed faced listening in through the window, smiling as everyone left the room swiftly.

* * *

Well what did you think? I like it, I hope you liked chapter one too! So please review or email me to tell me! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Down a River of Mystery

* * *

Yay chapter two is here! (Confetti)

The injured boy and the Doctor are mine and mine alone! No one takes them (shifty eyes)

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

So read and comment! Read and comment! That's what makes the world go round! Writers love critiques, especially me! So please comment!

* * *

Chapter 2: Down a River of Mystery

The next morning everyone was in a bustle, there were no tournament fights today so everyone could spare some time to look for clues about what happened to the poor beat up boy. Everyone got up very early to help, which is not such a good idea since none of them had gotten to bed early. Everyone was in the main room lying about trying not to fall asleep when a very energetic Botan walked in as bright as the morning sun.

"Good morning Team Urameshi! Who's up for solving an enticing mystery, about a poor soul who was found beaten to a pulp, but no culprit in sight! Who's with me?" Botan almost yelled to the half asleep team.

"Damn, Botan why the hell are you so hip- pity hop- pity this morning? Be miserable like the rest of us." Yusuke said falling back onto one of the couches.

"You should all be happy! We get to do something other than fight demons all day long! Instead we have a mystery to solve!" Botan again almost yelled.

Keiko and Shizuru came walking out of there room looking just as tired as everyone else. Than looking to see the over confident Botan all shining, there heads just hung very low.

"She had ten cups of coffee this morning." Both girls said together.

"Hey where's Yukina? I thought she was with you two?"

"Sorry Kuwabara, Yukina got up even earlier than us to go check on the boy.

"She did what!" Kuwabara then made a run for the bedroom the boy was in.

"I wouldn't do that, Yukina's probably asleep by now, and she was healing him I bet." Kurama said with a yawn.

Kuwabara stopped just as his hand felt the door knob. He turned around and sat back with the less tired group.

"Great, now that everyone's awake lets get the investigating over with so that we can all come back and catch up on our beauty sleep." Yusuke then walked over to the door. "Well I guess that Botan and I could go looking outside, Kurama and Hiei you go check the first floor and."

"Now hold on just one moment, I never said I would help you with your little search." Hiei stood up acting just a little grumpy.

"You'll help weather you want to or not! Than you can go swing you little sword around like you want to do." Yusuke said moving back to the couches.

"Fine, but don't expect me to ask any questions, I'm just going to get this affair over with." Hiei also moved over to where the door was.

"Great, but to tell the truth I think that Shizuru and myself should stay and help Yukina anyway we can." Keiko than stood up and nodded to Shizuru.

" Well if you girls are staying I guess I'll say too and make sure that whoever the culprit is or if there even is one does come here than I can protect you all." Kuwabara said than got his ear pulled hard by Shizuru.

"You only want to keep an eye on Yukina so that nothing you don't want to happen doesn't happen!" Shizuru than released Kuwabara, then her and Keiko went to find Yukina.

"Okay then, so that leaves us with Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara and I" Yusuke then led the way into the hallway.

"So Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara will look for witnesses while Botan and I will look at where Yukina found the boy."

Then looking back at Hiei Yusuke said. "Um, how about Hiei comes with us, he won't be any help as to find witnesses." Than everybody went their separate ways to do their jobs.

Back in the hotel room Shizuru and Keiko tiptoe over to the bed room where Yukina and the boy are. Shizuru opens the door to find a very tired Yukina using her healing powers.

"Yukina how long have you been at it?" Shizuru said as her and Keiko walked into the room.

"Oh I didn't know you two where here. I've been trying to heal that scared place, but I'm not having any luck with it." Yukina then stopped moving her hands and put them on her lap.

"Hey why don't you take a break and sleep? I'm sure Shizuru and I could watch him for a while." Keiko walked beside Yukina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess your right; I'll go rest up so that I can help more later." Yukina then walked out very sleepy like as Keiko and Shizuru sat next to the bed.

Back down to the front of the hotel entrance Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei came out and started looking around for clues. Yusuke knelt beside the place where the boy was lying touching the ground as Hiei stood off to the side while Botan hovered over Yusuke.

"Well, the kid was obviously laying here. But hey look at this!" Yusuke pointed at the foot print on the ground. "That could be from our culprit!"

"But Yusuke, that's probably Yukinas footprint seeing as she didn't even mention any foot print once she got back." Botan got a little worried after saying this.

Hiei then moved over to Yusuke and looked at the scene; he got a very unpleased face as he looked at the ground and said. "That is not Yukinas footprint; her feet are much smaller and agile. Besides look at the marks in the footprint, it looks more like a boot print to me." Hiei then looked at Yusuke.

"But even if you're right, there are no prints leading away from here. So who could have made that print then?" Botan then looked down with a discouraged expression.

"Hiei, do you?"

"Yes Yusuke, I sense it too." Hiei than looked up at the sky.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I don't sense anything?"

"You wouldn't Botan, it's to faint to clearly sense, but some how because Hiei and I are so powerful I think we are able to sense this thing."

"Wait, what thing? Is the culprit around here?" Botan than stood up and looked around violently.

"It's not a person; some sort of massive energy source was here for a brief second." Hiei then started to scope the area out.

"It doesn't feel normal, like something that no being could create with their energy alone." Yusuke then looked at Botan who seemed very frightened and less energetic than earlier.

Back in the hotel Kurama and Kuwabara were searching for any witnesses, but had found no one in sight. Both were getting frantic and desperate they decided that they might have better luck on the second floor. As the two reached the top they saw that there were about twelve people standing about. This brought their spirits up.

"Kuwabara, start asking people over there if they saw anything unusual happen last night."

"Right!"

The two then started to question people if they ha seen two figures or more outside or even anything unnatural. No one gave a strait answer to either of them. They all answered either, "Who the heck are you? Go away and leave your questioning to someone else!" or "An incident last night? Was there blood? Cause you shouldn't be worrying about that, that's all that's been going on around here."

The two where exhausted and frustrated at the same time. No one gave them a strait answer and no one seemed to care. The two met back up and told of how unsuccessful they were.

"Geez, no one said that everybody was going to be stubborn when we asked them a stupid yes or no question!" Kuwabara was mad as he spoke and held up his fist.

"This is becoming a difficult situation Kuwabar…" Kurama stopped speaking for a minute than whispered. "Kuwabara! Look over there, behind that shrub!"

Kuwabara did so and saw an old figure standing behind the shrub almost waving to them trying to beckon them over. Kuwabara looked back at Kurama and both nodded in agreement that the old man might just have the information that they are looking for. Both of them then walked over to the shrub and went further down the dark hallway a bit not wanting to draw attention. The old man looked like an old elf with white hair and a mustache-beard. The old man also looked very anxious at the moment.

"Alright old man what can you tell us about what happened last night?" Kuwabara scared the man a bit, but he recovered.

"Please, I wasn't sure what I saw last night. I thought that my old age was getting to me, until the two of you came up here looking for anyone who saw what happened." The man had a very weak voice as he spoke and had a little rasp in his voice too.

"Tell us what happened sir." Kurama took a step closer to the man.

"First, tell me why you want know about what happened?" The man had a demanding sort of tone now.

"We found a wounded boy there and wanted to know what happened to him." Kurama kept his cool through his sentence not noticing how questioning the man what getting.

"Oh, well then I'll gladly tell you what happened, for a little payment."

"WHAT! You want us to pay you!" Kuwabaras fists were going wild as he yelled.

"Fine, if it's the only way we're going to get anything out of you." Kurama then handed him a few green bills making the man smile.

"Thank you for your charity to an old man, I'll tell you what happened. You won't believe me though…" The man began telling his story, making Kurama more and more confused. Than suddenly Kurama yelled. "We have to get to Yusuke and the others!" The two than whirled around and started rushing down the second story steps.

Back with Yusuke, Botan and Hiei who were still wondering what the energy source was that appeared the other night. Yusuke than looked up and came up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got it! What if I shoot my spirit gun upward?"

"What good will that do?" Hiei walked towards Yusuke after scoping the area out completely finding nothing.

"It might reveal whatever faint energy source is here." Yusuke then pointed his right hand upward and started charging his spirit gun.

Suddenly a frantic looking Kurama and a confused Kuwabara came running out of the building in a hurry. Seeing that Yusuke's finger was glowing he knew that Yusuke was going to shoot at any second.

"Yusuke stop!" Kurama ran for Yusuke, but before he could reach him Yusuke looked over and shot his spirit gun saying as he did so. "Kurama?"

Back in the hotel room of Team Urameshi Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru where all sitting down around the table in the main room with couches, drinking some sort of hot beverage.

"Well the kid is sure taking his time waking up." Shizuru said then took a sip of some hot tea.

"Yeah he didn't even move once when we were in there, right Shizuru?" Keiko looked over to her friend with a worried face.

"Well I guess he got hurt worse than we thought, don't worry though. Remember, Kurama said he should be up and going today and he's never wrong." Shizuru's words calmed Keiko down a little.

"I wonder who he is." Yukina was staring at her cup while talking to the others.

"Probably some beach lackey, I mean did you see the way he dressed? He had shorts and sandals on!" Shizuru got an annoyed look on her face. " I mean this kid keeps getting more weirder and weirder as we learn more about him."

"At least we're sure he isn't from around here." Keiko said looking at Shizuru.

"I feel so bad for him." Keiko and Shizuru both looked at Yukina. "I mean he looks like he's thirteen or fourteen, and that's young in human years right?" The girls nodded their heads for a yes. "I would be so scared, to be in a strange place where I didn't know anyone and I was so far away from home."

The three girls were silent for a while until there was a sudden flash of huge bright light.

"AHHH!" The girls screamed at the blue energy ball outside their window that made a horrific noise of electricity. Yukina dropped her tea cup and saw it shatter. Like that everyone in the hotel was in a bustle of running screaming "We're under attack!" and " What in demon world is that!" But as everyone was running around not knowing what was going on and panicking; in the little bedroom where the injured boy was place and resting no one realized that the thunder didn't just startle them, but also startled him too.

* * *

Ooo, the boy has awakened! And what was that blue light? You'll get to know the boy quite a bit more, and you'll get the answer as to what that blue electrical light was all in chapter 3!

Oh yes I'm going to mention this again, read review! Read review! I like comments and it inspires me to write more. So comment, comment, comment! Thank you!

* * *


End file.
